Big Time Distraction
by TheHornyVirgin
Summary: Kendall thinks Logan needs a distraction from his homework... SLASH! PLEASE R&R!


Hi, all me peoples! :D I really hope you like this! I worked hard on it and I hope you enjoy it! **PLEASE R&R! :D **

**Big Time Distraction**

Logan sighed in frustration and clicked the TV off. The so-called 'marathon' of his favorite show, House M.D., that had been advertised all week had turned out to just be three episodes that he had seen countless times before. Leaning back against the plush, orange cushions of the couch, Logan let his eyes roam around the apartment. Everything was quiet, which was unusual. James and Carlos had gone down to the pool for a day of chill-axing, and Mrs. Knight had taken Katie on a day trip. The only other person in the apartment was Kendall, and he was taking a nap in their room. Deciding not to just sit around and do nothing, the brunette got up from the couch and walked down the hallway to the room he and Kendall shared. He slowly opened the door and quietly tip-toed across the room to his desk, being careful not to wake his sleeping boyfriend. He picked up his laptop and quietly crossed the room again.

He took a seat at the dining table, his back facing the hallway. He opened his laptop and brought up a story he'd been working on the night before and began to type away.

In the bedroom, Kendall slowly awoke from his restful nap. He just lay there for a while, loathe to leave the comfy-ness of his bed. As he lay there, his mind drifted to last night when he and Logan had come home from a date and ended up having hot, passionate sex right where he was laying right now. A smile tugged at his lips as he remembered how hot Logan was when he was writhing and begging for him to do it harder. Kendall felt his cock twitch slightly in his underwear when the image of Logan coming flashed through his mind.

Getting up out of bed, Kendall made his way silently down the hallway. He was heading for the living room to see if Logan was in the mood for another round together, but he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the brunette boy sitting at the dining table with his back to him. This was the perfect moment to make his move.

Kendall crept up behind his unsuspecting boyfriend and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. Logan jumped in surprise, but he relaxed when he saw that it was only Kendall.

"Hey, babe. Did you have a good nap?" Logan asked turning his head to place a kiss to Kendall's cheek.

"It was pretty good." Kendall said, resting his chin on Logan's shoulder, "How's your story coming?"

"It's coming along pretty good." Logan answered, "I have over a thousand words down so far."

"That's good." Kendall said, purposely tickling Logan's neck with his warm breath, "You know…we're the only ones in the apartment."

"Kendall, not now; I'm trying to write." Logan said, shrugging his shoulders to squirm out of Kendall's arms.

"Aw, come on, baby." Kendall said in a teasing tone, "I'm really horny for you. And besides, I think you need a little distraction every now and then."

Logan tried to resist, but that was becoming harder to do. When he wanted to, Kendall could be the most enticing person on the face of the earth. It didn't help matters any when the blonde began kissing and sucking on his neck.

"Kendall." Logan sighed out in a tone that was pleasure and resistance both at once.

"You like that?" Kendall moaned, licking a slow line right along Logan's jugular vein up to his ear where he nibbled on the sensitive skin.

"What do you want me to do?" Logan asked, finally giving in.

Kendall smirked into the skin behind Logan's ear.

"Mmm, get me hard." he whispered.

Logan turned sideways in his chair just as Kendall stepped over in front of him. Logan was awestruck by the sight before him. There was his Kendall: standing five-eleven and wearing nothing but a pair of blue-and-white boxer briefs and his signature grey beanie. His sandy-blonde bangs peeked out from around his beanie and his teasingly-hot eyebrows seemed to stand out more than usual.

Kendall had the innate ability to torture and tease Logan simply by using his eyebrows. He could lower or raise them individually, which came in very handy when giving the brunette boy teasing looks across the classroom during school or during sex, and he could use them to his advantage when making puppy-dog eyes at the shorter boy whenever he tried to talk him into doing something.

He had never seen Kendall look so hot! His boxer briefs complimented his body perfectly and they seemed to accentuate his nicely-pronounced abs.

"Like what you see?" Kendall asked, noticing Logan staring at him with a look of longing on his face.

"Uh-huh." Logan breathed.

"Get me hard, baby." Kendall whispered as he lovingly ruffled Logan's soft hair.

Logan cast him a glance with his teasingly-innocent eyes as he reached out and gently palmed the soft bulge in Kendall's boxer briefs. The brunette boy felt his cock twitch in his jeans as he palmed his boyfriend. He could feel the outline of his cock through the underwear and it turned him on so much to imagine what lay just beneath the thin layer of fabric.

"Mmm, that's good, baby." Kendall sighed in obvious pleasure.

Even if he hadn't said anything, Logan could tell that Kendall was getting more aroused. He could feel the soft flesh beneath his hand slowly hardening and getting thicker by the second. He pulled Kendall a little closer and placed a series of light, teasing kisses to his lower abs. A shiver ran down Kendall's spine when he felt the tip of Logan's tongue teasing expertly along the sensitive skin just above his underwear.

Logan pulled back when he felt Kendall's cock fully hard and pulsing in his hand. When he pulled away, he found himself eye-level with Kendall's impressive bulge. He looked up at Kendall and their eyes met for a moment. Logan knew what Kendall wanted him to do by the look in the blonde's eyes. So he towed Kendall's underwear down his legs like he'd done many times before and slid out of his chair to his knees.

Once he found a comfortable way to sit on his knees, Logan held Kendall by his hips to hold him steady and he licked a slow line from the base of his cock up to the tip. He smiled at the broken moan that escaped the blonde's lips. He held Kendall's cock by the base and pushed the tip into his mouth. Kendall cursed under his breath and he had to hold onto the edge of the table as Logan began to suck lightly on the head of his cock. In the five months that they had been dating, Logan had become very skilled with his mouth, a fact that Kendall just loved.

Logan took Kendall's big cock into his mouth as far as he could and he began to bob his head. A delicious groan tore from Kendall's throat and his hand flew to the back of Logan's head.

"Oh, Logan!" he groaned loudly, thrusting his cock lightly into Logan's mouth.

Logan moaned around Kendall's throbbing length as the taller boy tugged on the short brunette hairs on his head. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked harder on the thick column of flesh. Kendall glanced down through half-lidded eyes and he couldn't help but moan at how hot it was to see Logan's lips forming so perfectly around his cock. The warm wetness of the boy's mouth was driving him insane.

Kendall was on the brink of coming when he suddenly remembered that he wanted to be inside Logan. Groaning, Kendall pulled Logan off him, the shorter boy's lips making an erotic pop. Before Logan could say anything, Kendall pulled him up to his feet and crushed their lips together. Logan was surprised by the suddenness of the kiss, but he quickly responded and wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck. The shorter boy moaned into his boyfriend's mouth when he reached down and squeezed his hips in his hands.

"Mmm, you want it, don't you, Logie? You want me to take you right here on the table?" Kendall moaned, pulling his lips just out of reach of Logan's.

Logan's voice died in his throat when Kendall rubbed himself against him. The friction of Logan's jeans against Kendall's cock caused the taller boy to moan and grip his boyfriend's hips harder. The brunette boy pulled Kendall in and he whispered in his ear.

"I want your big cock inside me." he sighed, his hot breath ticking Kendall's skin.

With that, Kendall yanked Logan's t-shirt up over his head and tossed it to the floor. A slight shiver ran down Logan's spine as the cooler air of the room ghosted across his skin. Kendall wasted no time in undoing the smaller boy's jeans and pulling them down his legs along with his underwear. He smiled when he straightened and looked down and saw Logan's impressive erection arching out from his body. He reached out and gripped the pale length in his hand and stroked it slowly.

"Does that feel good, baby?" he asked in a sexy tone.

"Mm-hm." Logan moaned, his bottom lip held between his teeth.

Kendall couldn't take it anymore. That look on Logan's face did it. He grabbed him by the backs of his thighs and lifted him up easily and set him down on the table. Logan couldn't help but giggle a little when the cold glass of the tabletop pressed against his bare ass. His heart skipped a beat when Kendall yanked his legs apart and stood between them. For a moment, they stood motionless like this, their eyes locked together.

Logan's heart was racing a million miles an hour. Kendall was just so damn hot! He was naked from the neck down and his cock was hard as a rock. His muscular abs tensed with every breath he took and he had a fiery, passionate look in his gorgeous hazel eyes. But what Logan found to be the hottest part was the fact that Kendall was still wearing his grey beanie. Damn that beanie…..

The smaller boy was broken out of his thoughts when he felt Kendall slowly running his hands up his thighs. Kendall leaned in and captured Logan's lips in a sultry kiss. The kiss was rather brief before Kendall switched to kissing and sucking on Logan's pale neck.

"Ngh, Kendall, please stop teasing….I want you inside me." Logan breathed.

Kendall responded to his lover's pleas, but not before leaving a dark purplish mark on his neck. He gently eased Logan back by pushing against his shoulders. The brunette boy felt a shiver run down his spine again when his back came into contact with the cold glass table. Kendall pushed Logan's legs up so they were almost pressed against the brunette boy's chest. This gave him the perfect view of his tight hole. Logan felt his cock throb when he saw Kendall stick two of his fingers in his mouth, coating them his saliva. He knew what he was about to do.

Pulling his wet fingers out of his mouth, Kendall reached down and teased them around Logan's hole. A sexy smile tugged at his lips as he watched his boyfriend moan and his eyes fluttered shut. He took the opportunity and caught Logan off-guard as he pushed a single finger into him. A small moan resonated from the brunette boy and Kendall took this as a sign to go further. He moved his finger in and out a little so Logan could get used to the feeling before he added a second one. He delighted in the sexy little moan and sighs that escaped Logan's lips. He just loved to pleasure his boyfriend like this.

"You ready for me, Logie?" Kendall asked after scissoring his fingers a few times.

"Y-yeah." Logan breathed.

With that, Kendall withdrew his fingers from Logan's body, earning him a small whimper of loss. He then spat in his hand and used the moisture to thoroughly slick his aching cock. He moaned softly at the contact and he couldn't wait to be inside Logan.

He leaned over the smaller boy and braced his hands against the table on either side of Logan's body. Logan's heart skipped a beat at the fiery look Kendall gave him. He felt smaller than usual having the blonde boy towering over him. Something about it just turned him on so much. Kendall leaned down and gave Logan a passionate kiss to the lips before he lined himself up with the boy's gaping hole. He reached down and held his cock at the base to hold it steady as he slowly pushed forward. His eyes darted back and forth between Logan's face and watching as his cock slowly stretched him and disappeared into his body. A deep moan resonated from his throat as his and Logan's hips settled against each other.

"Ngh, Logan, your ass feels so good!" Kendall moaned as he shifted his hips.

Logan made a pitiful little whimper/moan and he tightened a little around Kendall's cock.

"Please move." he gasped.

Kendall smiled and made a sexy sound that was somewhere between a moan and a laugh. It was a sound that sent a shiver down Logan's spine. An instant later, the blonde did a rolling motion with his hips and was rewarded with a soft cry from Logan. Kendall moved slow and gentle, as always, to start with, but he soon sped up his thrusts. He knew Logan liked it this way.

"Mmm, that's it! Moan for me, baby. Let me hear you." he moaned, reveling in the delicious sounds Logan was making.

"Ngh, harder! Do it harder!" Logan said as he arched his back off the table.

The taller boy was more than happy to respond to his boyfriend's sexual needs. He straightened slightly and placed his hands on either of Logan's knees spread his legs wider and increased the speed and depth of his thrusting. The sensations he was getting were so incredible. Logan's insides were so tight even though they had made love so many times before and Logan had the unconscious ability to be able to clench his muscles just right to drive him crazy with every thrust. He couldn't help but groan and throw his head back as he pounded Logan's tight hole harder.

Logan forced his eyes open and looked down at Kendall. Just looking at him made his cock throb. He was covered with a thin layer of sweat that glistened slightly in the light and his abs were tensing sexily with every thrust. And the look on his face was unforgettable. His mouth hung open slightly and his eyes were shut in obvious pleasure. His bangs fell in his face a little and his beanie remained perfectly perched on his head.

The brunette boy was suddenly broken out of his thoughts when a harsh jolt of pleasure shook his body. Kendall had hit his sweet spot. He let out a loud, broken moan and he gripped the edge of the table.

"Ngh! Oh, Kendall…..h-hit there again!" he gasped.

"Mmm, you close, baby?" Kendall asked as he repeated the motion.

All Logan could do was nod as Kendall continued his harsh assault on his sweet spot. Whimpering in pleasure, Logan pulled Kendall down for a hot, passionate kiss. The taller boy moaned and thrust his tongue into Logan's mouth, exploring and pressing against all his sensitive spots. Logan squirmed under Kendall's taller form and raked his nails along his back, leaving red marks behind. Kendall felt a slight twinge of pain from this, but it hurt so good, he couldn't help but groan and thrust harder.

With a few more well-placed thrusts to his sweet spot, Logan cried out and arched his back as he released. As soon as he started crying out, Kendall reached between them and stroked his aching cock, intensifying his orgasm tenfold.

"KENDALL!" the brunette boy cried as he came all over his abdomen and Kendall's hand.

Logan's shout of ecstasy sent Kendall over the edge. He slammed himself hard into Logan one more time and quickly came, releasing his white-hot cum deep inside his body. The smaller boy whimpered as he felt Kendall's warm cum coating his insides. A loud, broken moan left Kendall's lips and his hips shuddered as he emptied the last bit of his seed inside Logan.

Once their intense orgasm reached its peak, it left them weak and breathless. Kendall's upper half collapsed on top of Logan and he fought to keep his legs from giving out. The only sounds that filled the apartment were those of their heavy breathing. Kendall buried his face in Logan's shoulder and weakly stroked the boy's hair.

"That was….so good." Logan gasped out.

He felt Kendall nod against his shoulder and he smiled a little and reached up to lightly stroke his back. When the blonde boy's breathing returned to a normal pace, he leaned up and carefully slid out of Logan. He held out his hand to Logan, who took it and was helped to sit up on the table. The brunette slid off the table and almost collapsed when his weak legs touched the floor. But Kendall caught him and held him in his arms.

"I've got you." Kendall whispered.

Logan smiled and rested his head against Kendall's shoulder.

"I love you." he said, lightly running his hand along Kendall's smooth back.

Kendall smiled and kissed Logan's shoulder, replying, "I love you, too."

There were a couple minutes of silence before the blonde spoke again.

"You wanna move to the couch so we can cuddle?" he asked.

"Sure." Logan said, lifting his head from Kendall's shoulder.

Before he could take a step, Kendall lifted him up and carried him bridal-style over to the couch. He giggled adorably and gave his boyfriend a kiss as he sat him down on the couch's soft cushions. Kendall grabbed a blanket and draped it over Logan, who had laid down, and quickly joined him under the blanket's warmth. They snuggled close together and wrapped their arms around each other.

"You know something, Kendall?" Logan asked.

"What?" Kendall said, grinning.

"I might want you to distract me more often."

**A/N: **Well, there it is! :D I hope you enjoyed it! **PLEASE REVIEW! :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D**


End file.
